In general, a pilot signal or a reference signal is transmitted by a transmitting device, such as an evolved NodeB (eNB) and/or a user equipment (UE), to help a receiving device in decoding the transmission by assisting in channel estimation. However, if two or more transmitting devices simultaneously transmit their pilot signals on the same network resources, mutual interference occurs and channel estimation performance decreases. Hence, overall communications system performance degrades.